


You don't expect a sunset to admire you back.

by TheHoneyPrince



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoneyPrince/pseuds/TheHoneyPrince
Summary: Reader slowly starts becoming friends with the team and later develops a crush on the one and only Spencer Reid. But as she sees it she cannot even dream of having a chance at being with someone so brilliant, being such an ordinary little geek (with low self-esteem), and while she is trying to convince Penelope of this she gets frustrated and bares her heart for all to see.





	You don't expect a sunset to admire you back.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like heads up I am only up to the early seasons of this show (terrible procrastinator right here) so the time line is in the air when it comes to this little ficlet and will probably stay that way unless I actually get the feel that I want to write a whole story with this moment in mind. I just happen to be watching these two shows back to back and this is what my geeky little mind churned out. I hope you like it and constructive criticism is always welcome, with this being only the second fic I've ever posted.

“When are you going to stop being so stubborn and just tell Spencer how you feel” Penelope exclaimed with a frustrated sigh looking directly at you “it’s obvious you like him and I really think he likes you back”.

You gave a shake of your head, you had heard this a thousand times before and where getting sick of explaining yourself “look Penny, Its just never going to work” you paused taking a shaky breath “Doctor Reid is far too good for the likes of me, I mean he’s funny and smart… so smart, he has a stable career not to mention he’s incredibly handsome and though he has his issues, he just shines so brightly and I’m just *sigh* …me, I’m not in great shape or all that pretty” you give a dejected glance down at yourself “nor am I very smart, realistically I’m average at best, the only reason I have a job right now is because I have a halfway decent talent that my best friend told her boss about” you give a pointed look to Penelope while pacing the room “and I’m only just socially adept enough to carry a half way decent conversation that isn’t about my weekly geeky obsession”.

Halting your movement in front of Penelope and making eye contact with a melancholy look “to quote the wonderful River Song, when you love the Doctor it’s like loving the stars themselves you don’t expect a sunset to admire you back and Spencer to me is a brilliant sunset and I am but a simple admirer, watching in awe of his beauty but never being able to get too close. And do you know what Penny? I’m okay with that” your eyes shine with conviction as Penelope stares at you like a deer in headlights, not sure how to react. 

With a soft heartbreaking smile you pick up your coat and bag turning to leave with “Please just let it go” thrown over your shoulder as you make your way out the door and to the elevator not looking back. Though had you, you might have notices a very shocked looking Spencer "well I can't say I saw that coming" Penelope mumbled just loud enough for the man to hear "so, Doctor~" a heavy emphasis on the word "do you believe me now when I say she likes you?"


End file.
